1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to configuring a computer system with software to improve the performance of the computer. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for automatically managing the configuration of a computer system.
2. Background of the Invention
One persistent area of concern for users of computers is operational defects in the computer system to improve the performance of the computer. Operational defects in the context of this disclosure include software “bugs” and different software applications that, although operationally sound by themselves, experience problems when run in concert with other software applications. Further, some software programs do not work well with certain hardware components (e.g., scanners, network interface cards). Such problems can cause a system to perform at less than an optimal level and even “crash” in certain situations. Often, the source of the particular problems is not immediately apparent to the user.
There are several techniques for addressing such problems. For instance, by tracking such problems, improvements can be made to software applications that cause a problem. Thus, as a software supplier develops a new version of its software, not only may new and improved featured be added, but corrections for bugs previously detected can be implemented as well. Further, developers of computer suppliers, operating systems, and software applications can make software “patches” available to the public, such as through their websites. Users can download a patch to correct a problem. Sometimes, multiple patches must be downloaded to correct a multitude of problems.
At least some problems a particular computer system experiences can be resolved by loading a different version of certain software applications. Typically, most computers users attempt to determine their optimum software configuration for their system through trial and error by loading and testing different versions of software. As such, different versions of software are tried until the user happens upon a particular software configuration that makes the entire system seem to perform the best. Even then, the user's computer still may not have the most optimal software load. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a better way to make a computer system perform better.